


behind our misfits

by doctorwood



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwood/pseuds/doctorwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happend to Amy and Rory after angels take manhattan :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

Behind our misfits chapter one!  
Amy walked down the cold streets of Cardiff. After being shot back in time by the weeping angels to the year 1930 in New York City she found a letter. It had an address, a time, and a date. It lead her to the warwic New York hotel bar were she found Rory. Who had the same note. They found another not given to them by the barman which had a hotel room key. Lastly Rory and Amy entered the room to find a final letter which read  
'Dear Amelia and Rory  
You don't know me yet, and I realize that you do not trust me yet either, but some day you will know me, and learn to trust me. All in time of course, I fear that I will never see you again. And I need you two to know that I love you. Some day you will love me as well. Now that you see I brought you two together you should trust me a little. And you should trust me when I tell you this... Go to Cardiff live there and live happily ever after. Then when it is all over you will come be buryed in Cardiff. And please it must work like this. Thats how it must be, that's how it will always be. Goodbye  
My love's. XXX' And there Amy was. Walking down the street looking for a store to buy dinner with barley enough money in her pocket to buy an apple. There was money in the letter, as well as two  
ship tickets. Amy wrapped her arms around herself frozen. She wished rory was with her. He was looking for a job, she hopped he would find one because if he didn't they would soon starve to death. She was walking through an alleyway that wasn't in a safe place. She jumped when she heard a noice behind her, she tried to run away but it was two late. A man pinned her against the wall clutching a knife in one hand. She tried to scream but he slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. She cried out in pain. The man pulled her to her feat and started to kiss her Amy tried to fight him, but he was too strong. She was about to give up hope. Until she heard a loud banging noice. The man fell to the ground. She eminently started to cry, half in pain half in joy. She looked up at her savior who smiled at her and pulled her to her feat. "are you okay?" he asked.  
Amy looked at him breathless  
"no, not really... You stoped him before he could do anything to bad though. She paused.  
"thank you." "it's dangerous to be in these parts of town alone at night your lucky I was hear." he said.  
"oh, well I'm not exactly from hear, and neither are you judging by that accent I'd say your American. "yeah your right... I'm Capatin Jack Harkness, who are you?"  
He said pulling his arm towards her  
"Pond, Amelia Pond."  
"Well, Pond Amelia Pond it's nice to meet you... Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee? First however I need your help to dump this body.


	2. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amy and Jack go for coffee

Amy stuffed her mouth with the croissant Jack had bought her.  
He smiled  
"you haven't had much to eat lately have you?" he asked  
Amy giggled  
"what gave it away?" Jack paused for a second trying not to make anything he said sound offensive.  
"welllll-"  
"it's okay, I was being sarcastic... I know it's because Im stuffing my face."  
"why are you so hungry?" he asked  
"me and my husband ran out of money, if he dosent get a job soon will end up on the streets.  
"wait, you married?" Jack asked shifting over.  
She smiled  
"yes, yes I am."  
He was going to say something but paused.  
"how did you find me Jack?"  
He shrugged  
"I guess I just got lucky..."  
"no" she stated firmly.  
"your full of time energy." he sighed.  
"are you flirting with me?" she laughed. He didn't answer.  
"so you want to tell me how you found out?" she asked.  
"so do you want to tell me why your full of time energy?"  
"nope." she answered   
He sighed. "woah, they weren't lying when they said a Scott could argue with a wall. FINE, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to say why your full of time energy." Amy smiled "promise."  
Jack rolled his eyes "alright then. I work for an agency known as torchwood. It's outside the government yet beyond the police. The purpose of torchwood is to fight the threat of alien life on earth and monitoring rift frequency. I have a sort of scanner that tells me when the time rift is being active, the reading was in you." Amy stared "woah!" Jack smiled proud "and now it's your turn." "well, I'm guessing if your familiar with time travel, and stuff you probably know of a man known as the doctor." jacks eyes widend.  
"the doctor?" he asked surprised and happy. "erm, yeah." she said  
"the doctor, flys around in a police box saving planets, and fighting daleks? THAT DOCTOR?!?" Jack smiled "erm yeah, I'm guessing your more then familiar with him." she said.  
"yeah a little more! I traveled with him." Jack said "Oy, so did I! Wait you say travelled... As in the past. But obviously your looking for him now-  
"you didnt finish your story." Jack said trying to change the subject. "did he leave you?" Amy asked her brown eyes growing wider in cation.  
Jack sighed. "did he leave you?" he asked her. He frowned "no... I leaft him.


	3. I found him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amy shows Jack her flat

CHAPTER THREE-  
Amy and Jack were walking back from the bakery. "so you left him for your husband?"  
Jack asked her. "yeah." she breathed out. "lucky man, I could only think of one person who would make me leave the doctor, and that person was with me at the same time." Amy looked up at him sadly. "why did he leave you?" she asked. "what did you do?" Jack smiled at her "it's nothing that you need to worry about, it was just a disagreement." he said  
Amy bit her lower lip "do you miss it?" she asked "everyday, do you?" he asked her. "I used to think that I could never leave him, that ordinary day life would just kill me, and I wouldn't be able to cope... But now, me and Rory we're happy, and we love eachother. And we have eachother. But I can't imagine what it's like to be you Jack. All by yourself. I bet it gets lonely." she said "it does get very lonely sometimes. But I find ways to cope." Jack said in a sarcastic voice. "like what?" Amy asked "scotch, sex, and beer." Jack answerd. Amy laughed "yeah that dose sound good." the walked a little further in silence. "well, here we are... My flat.   
Jack smiled at her  
"your flat then." "it was nice to meet you Jack."  
"and it was nice to meet you, Amelia."  
"well, I'll see ya." Amy said  
"yep, see you 'round" Jack answerd "unless you'd want to come up for a bit, maybe." Amy asked. It was hard for her to leave him. "I wouldn't mind that at all Amelia." Jack said. He didn't want to leave her either.They entered a tardis blue painted flat. "and so, here it is, let me find my husband." Amy walked into a room.  
She saw Rory asleep on there bed.  
"Rory wake up." she said shaking him.  
"agh, Amy! What is it?" "Rory!" "yeah, what?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows. "I found him."


	4. Rory meets jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which coffee is drunk, and Rory still dosent understand

Rory glared at Jack, and took a long dramatic sip of his coffee before asking again "so how did the two of you meet?" Amy sighed "Rory, we've already explained like five-hundred times, I was attached and he rescued me." Amy said crossing her arms over her chest. "yeah, but I still don't understand... I mean yes he saved you but why do you want me to meet him so much?" Amy smiled "okay I'll tell you... He has this sort of scanner thingy that reads time energy and that's how he found me." Rory still didn't understand. "there's this agency that I work at, called torchwood. And its, well its made to fight aliens... If what Amy was saying is true... If you did travel with the doctor then you'll know all about aliens." Jack said cutting in from Amy.  
"but what is torchwood?"  
Rory asked.  
"it's just fighting for the future." Jack said. "and this torchwood thing, dose it have any openings?" Jack smiled  
"I was hoping you'd ask that."


	5. enter the hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack shows the ponds the hub

Jack smiled at a starstruck Rory with a laughing amy beside him. "what do you think?" Jack asked.  
Amy looked around at thehub for a minute more before smiling "homey!"  
Rory held his hand in amys. "I like it."  
He added. Jack cracked a faint smile. "so do I. Now on the more... Official note. You have to agree to not tell anybody about this. You understan?"  
Jack asked. Amy laughter sarcasticly "who would we tell? We lost everyone" Jack grabed her hand "I know the feeling." Amy sighed. "tell me about her." Jack looked up Amy surprised. "how do you know?"  
Amy laughed. "the way you talk about it. It's obvious. You were in love, what happend?" Jack didn't reply. "what was her name?" Rory asked "Rose Tyler." Jack finally said.  
Amy raised her eyebrows shocked. "the doctor told you about her, did he?" he asked "yu- yes." Amy said shutting surprised. "after all this time, it was always rose. She was amazing."  
"Jack, I'm sorry."  
"it dosent matter. All that matters is here, and now. Us."


	6. what happens in the hub stays in the hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jack have a late night desuction

Amy stepped into Jack's office quietly. "hey." she said Jack looked up from the  
Folder he was reading "Amy!" She said surprised looking at his watch which read 5:30 "your still here." she smiled "yeah, can't really get enough of it. Didn't realize how much I missed it. It's amazing this is.. Our life's are so amazing. We are so blessed don't you think?" Jack smiled at her "yeah... I love the way you think. I'm glad you enjoy it." "me too." he paused "Amy, do you think that we.. Never mind."  
She laughed "what?" Jack started it at her "forget it, its nothing." he smiled there was a minute of awkward silence. "how's Rory doing?" Jack asked. "he's doing well. We still miss him though. And river too." Jacks head popped up. "RIVER!?!" He asked "urm yeah. How do you know her?" she asked "we were in a relationship... Ish it was complicated. How do you know her?" he asked trying to change the subject "I'm her mum! And she was your girlfriend? She's married." she said in dismay. "I said relationship(ish) we were sex buddys"  
Amy grimaced in disgust. She calmed down after realizing who they were talking about. "who's she married to?" Jack asked "who do you think?" "Great, another girl he's taken from me" Jack said frowning. "you know, you have me forever." Amy said walking towards Jack's chair "ill never leave." "I love you Amy."  
"I love you too." and then they kissed


	7. what happens in the hub stays in the hub Rorys pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rorys point of view when Amy and Jack kiss

Rory wasn’t having the best day. However he hadn’t been having the worst day either. he was having a ordinary day… Well an ordinary day for Rory. Him and amy had gotten into a routine of waking up, drinking tea, going to work, fighting some aliens, go home, go to sleep, repeat. For anybody else this would be an extraordinary life. Not for the ponds. But today did go a little different than usual. He woke up as typical to see that amy had made him breakfast which was unusual. “good morning!” she said “Moring.” Rory said confused “Whats wrong?” Amy asked “Nothing.. Its just its been a while sense you’ve made me breakfast."  
He said smiling.  
"Rory, you know I love you." Amy said squeezing his hand. "course I do." Rory said. "sometimes I get the feeling you don't know how much I love you."  
"Amy, I will always know you love me. I can tell always. We love eachother. Why else would you leave the doctor. Amy I love you with every fiber in my being. And I think you do too." Amy fround.  
"Amy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." Rory said "no it's not that." "then what is it?" Rory asked "I wish we didn't have to go to work." she said seductively. "Amy, you know I can be fast when I need to be!" rory said persuasively. "alright, fine." Amy said "I already took off my knickers while you were ranting." Amy said walking to their bedroom. The breakfast was forgotten.|The hub| "Williams! Your late." jack said. "yeah... Sorry about that. We were... Stuck in traffic." Rory lied.  
"mhm!" Jack said not buying it at all.  
"yup." Amy said.  
"so, anyway... I've got a blowfish to find." then passed hours of them chasing an intoxicated blowfish. It was three in the morning when they returned to the hub. "Amy, are you ready to go home?" Rory asked her. "I've got some paperwork to go through, you can go ahead." Amy said kissing him on the fourhead. "Love you." Amy said "I love you too." Rory answerd her, exiting the hub. He walked through the cold streets of Cardiff. And realized that he had forgotten his coat in the hub. He tried to leave it and be a man at first. but quickly realised that he was freezing and he had already impressed the girl he wanted. He walked into the hub and looked around. He couldn't find Amy or Jack anywhere. He forgot about his jacket in search to find them.  
"Amy?" he called through the hub "Jack?!?" he was about to enter the hothouse before he saw somthing he never expected. Amy, and Jack... Kissing! He didn't know what to feel. It wasn't anger, it wasn't betrayal, or sadness. No it was a arousement. Rory was aroused. He didn't know what he should do. Should he leave? Should he join them. He decided he needed to join them. He didn't want to be leaft out on the fun. He walked in  
"Rory!" a shirtless Amy and pantless Jack said at once. "hiya!" rory said pleased "Rory... Do you want to join us? There's always room for one more." jack said. Rory shrugged "Yeah, why not." he said walking over to them. Amy and Jack smirked at eachother "I think your rubbing off on him!


End file.
